The Power of Four
by spellheart
Summary: Many generations have past since the original cats that settled at the lake.  A new prophecy has come about four cats with the power to change the clans forever.  New dangers have fallen upon the clans and only the four can save them.
1. Prolong

**Prolong**

The quarter moon shown brightly that evening but to her it looked strangely ominous. The ferns on the other side of the clearing rustled, Firestar appeared. "Finally! You're here, are the others coming?" Meowed Yellowfang. Firestar nodded his head towards the side of the clearing and suddenly two cats burst from the bracken, arguing… again. "it must be stopped" meowed the she cat. "There're only apprentices, they'll realize its wrong soon enough" the tom replied. "And if they don't," said the she cat angrily, "there will be war." "I disagree," meowed the tom. "Mistystar, Onestar stop it" hissed Yellowfang. The fact that two apprentices from different clans were secretly meeting was the least of there problems, they didn't need to argue about it now, thought Yellowfang. "Where is he" she murmured aloud to herself. "Here" said a black tom, appearing out of the shadows as suddenly as if he'd been there the whole time. "Blackstar," she hissed, "where have you been" "I've been waiting here before you even got here." he replied. She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. "Anyway," she meowed, addressing the small group of cats, "I have called us together this evening for a very, very, important reason" she meowed. "I have foreseen great danger and I believe it is time." Yellowfang meowed importantly. "Yes," meowed Firestar thoughtfully, " I have seen this to, the time has come. Mistystar looked like she was in deep thought, slowly she nodded her head "I agree," she said, " the longer we wait the stronger this danger gets, we must act soon, I believe at this coming half moon." "It's not possible," growled Blackstar. "Exactly," meowed Onestar, "this can not be happening its been so calm recently how could there be danger ahead." Yellowfang showed the two doubting toms the possibilities of the future that she had seen. Almost all of them showed the coming dangers. Onestar's eyes were wide, he was startled at what he had just seen, "I see," he meowed quietly, "the time has indeed come." Blackstar looked grave his eyes were narrowed. "this is far worse than I thought" he stated, "I agree with Mistystar we must act soon, I will see you all again at the next half moon when we meet with our medicine cats. They must be told The Great Prophecy!" And with that he left. Slowly the other cats dispersed The Great Prophecy repeating in their heads. The Great Prophecy was something every medicine cat and leader was told when the entered Starclan. It was as ancient as Starclan itself. And now it was finally going to be told.


	2. ThunderClan, trip to Moonpool

Thunderclan

"Brakenfern can I please come with you to Moonpool?" Asked Mosspaw. "No Mosspaw I'm sorry but Flowerheart's kit's could be born any minute you must stay, just in case." Brackenfern meowed, "I'll be back soon." Brackenfern left and headed for Moonpool. As she neared the creek she saw Ravenfeather the Shadowclan medicine cat. "Where is your apprentice," asked the slender black cat. "I had to leave him behind, Flowerheart could give birth any minute now," replied Brackenfern. "me to," meowed Ravenfeather, "I think if I rush I might just be in time to see Pinetails kits be born, Hopefully Fernpaw can handle it if I'm not. "we both had to leave our apprentices behind for the same reason," said a voice from behind them. They turned and saw the Windclan and Riverclan medicine cats. "I don't think Streamheart could get any bigger without exploding!" meowed Willowtail of Riverclan. "Gorsepaw says he can often feel Heatherhearts kits squirming around ready to come out, I'm probably gona miss their birth," meowed Grassfur, from Windclan. "Well then we must hurry so we can go back to our clans soon," meowed Brackenfern. When they arived at the Moonpool they closed their eyes and dipped their mussels' into the water. Suddenly they all found themselves standing in a clearing together. Four cats stepped out of the darkness in front of them.


	3. The Prophecy

All at once the four former clan leaders started speaking at the same time. They said this, This is The Great Prophecy, Listen carefully for this is of utmost importance. On the night of the telling of this prophecy four kits shall be born one of each clan and they will be like this, one born of the storm brewing overhead, one born of the howling wind, one born of the rising water, and one born of the darkening shadows. They will have powers we can only imagine. When dangers come and the clans need each other the most these cats shall unite the clans and change our ways forever. Suddenly images of the coming danger flashed through the minds of the four medicine cats gathered there. They went too fast for them to remember but it was enough for them to know just how important this was. The leaders stepped forward and touched the tip of their muzzle to the top of the head of the medicine cat from their former clan and said I trust you with this prophecy go and care for the kits, prepare them for what is to come. And with that the clearing they were in suddenly disappeared and they were back at moonpool. They looked around at each other all thinking the same thing, the kits about to be born back at their camp. They all rushed as fast as they could back to their camps, unaware of the darkening clouds carried overhead by the wind as the rain started to pour down. A storm was brewing, that was for sure.


	4. Thunderclan, The Birth

"Thank Starclan, your back Brackenfern!" meowed Mosspaw, "they're almost here." He knew Mosspaw was talking about flowerhearts kits and he rushed over to the nursery. He found the pale gray she cat lying on her side, about to give birth. Suddenly thunder rolled in the distance and a flash of lightning illuminated the nursery. In the brief light he saw a small bundle of fur. He nudged the pale gray kit towards his mother who he looked so alike. He sent Mosspaw to bring some herbs as he watched Flowerheart lick her kit clean. Suddenly she stopped and shut her eyes and tensed she relaxed again and her second kit dark black like her father was now being cleaned by her mother. Where was Mosspaw with the herbs Flowerheart needed them and there was still one more kit to come, Thought Brackenfern. Just as he thought that Mosspaw came rushing back with the herbs, he gave them to her and then stepped back to wait. Suddenly thunder boomed, it was so loud it sounded as if it was right next to them. Then lightning flashed so bright it was almost blinding. And in those moments the last kit was born. A splash of rain that found its way through the thick brambles of the nursery landed on his head but the kit didn't mind. His mother started to lick him dry but before she could finish the dark gray kit stood up and opened his dark grayish blue eyes, already stronger, bigger, and more mature than his brother and sister. Born of a storm don't you think meowed Brackenfern thinking of the prophecy, surely that was the kit of the prophecy. He flicked his tail towards the last kit. Yes replied Flowerheart, I shall name him Stormkit. And the others? Asked Brackenfern. Amberkit because that's the color of her eyes, like her father she said motioning towards her second kit. And Moonkit she meowed, looking at her first kit, because his fur is as pale as the moon. Brackenfern nodded and then told her about the prophecy and how he thought Stormkit was one of the prophecy kits. Her eyes widened but then she nodded, it made sense. Then he went to tell Brightstar.


End file.
